Light-emitting elements are normally packaged as single dies and then are applied to various applications such as fields of display or illumination, in which the light-emitting diode package base structures are currently mainstream products. During fabrication of conventional light-emitting diode package base structures, adhesives such as low-volatility adhesives or UV-curable adhesives are used to perform bonding between different elements. However, adhesives in the package base structure are often severely degraded due to illumination properties of the light-emitting diodes. For example, due to the short wavelength and the high energy of the ultraviolet-light light emitting diode, adhesives in the ultraviolet-light light emitting diode package structure will be affected and severely degraded.
Accordingly, high-volatility adhesives are typically used in fabrications of the ultraviolet-light light emitting diode package structure to prevent severe degradation of the adhesives. However, volatile gases are easily generated during thermal curing of the high-volatility adhesives, so that problems such as penetrations of the volatile gases into the hermetic receiving space of the light emitting diode package base structure are always happened. Therefore, the above-mentioned problems become focuses to be improved.